


Highway Don't Care

by SailorLestrade



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Sherlock, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Worried John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't live without you, I can't live without you baby.</p><p>But can John live without Sherlock?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highway Don't Care

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Sherlock.
> 
> Lyrics are "Highway Don't Care" by Tim McGraw ft. Taylor Swift and Keith Urban

Highway Don’t Care

Summary: John and Sherlock have a fight.

****

“You’re a dumbass!” John yelled at Sherlock. “You’re gonna get yourself killed someday!”

“Relax John, I knew what I was doing.” Sherlock said. John glared at Sherlock.

“Is that why you weren’t putting out the damn burner when it was starting to engulf the table!” John yelled. Sherlock sighed.

“I can’t deal with you like this.” He headed towards the door.

“If you walk out that door, you better never come back!” John yelled. Sherlock looked at him before walking out the door. John grabbed one of the glass beakers and threw it at the closed door and screamed in frustration.

****

Bet your window’s rolled down and your hair’s pulled back  
And I bet you got no idea you’re going way too fast  
You’re trying not to think about what went wrong  
Trying not to stop ‘til you get where you goin’  
You’re trying to stay awake so I bet you turn on the radio  
And the song goes

Sherlock was driving. He didn’t do that a lot because he didn’t technically have a drivers license. And by technically, I mean not at all. He had never taken the test to get them, but he found himself to be a pretty competent driver. But right now, every little flaw that happened in his and John’s relationship came to the surface as he was driving. He didn’t realize that he was going way too fast, even out here, outside of London, away from the city.

Away from John.

He tried to distract himself from everything though. He turned on the radio.

I can’t live without you, I can’t live without you, baby  
I can’t live without you, I can’t live without you, baby, baby

Sherlock growled at the song, but he didn’t bother to change it. Because it was true. He couldn’t live without John. He would’ve been dead by now if not for him. Sherlock sighed. John just got angry a lot. That was it. He got angry because Sherlock didn’t take better care of himself. He just wasn’t use to someone caring. 

The highway won’t hold you tonight  
The highway don’t know you’re alive  
The highway don’t care if you’re all alone  
But I do, I do  
The highway won’t dry your tears  
The highway don’t need you here  
The highway don’t care if you’re coming home  
But I do, I do

John was pacing the flat, looking at his phone, waiting for a text from Sherlock apologizing and having him meet him at a restaurant. He figured that Sherlock must have really been mad at him if he hadn’t text him yet. Because Sherlock would chose to ignore him instead of comforting him.

“Damn it Sherlock.” John growled. He tossed his phone onto the couch and went to get a shower. He needed to wash everything off of him.

I bet you got a dead cell phone in your shotgun seat  
Yeah, I bet you’re bending God’s ear talking ‘bout me  
You’re trying not to let the first tear fall out  
Trying not to think about turning around  
Trying not to get lost in the sound but that song is always on  
So you sing along

Sherlock’s cell was dead and laying in the passenger seat. He was mad. He never let his phone die. He took a corner too fast and his phone slid off the seat and hit the floor. Sherlock sighed and reached for it, not paying attention to the road. He swerved and over corrected. His car flipped then and slid a ways. Sherlock was laying half in the car, half outside. He was whimpering before he lost consciousness. 

And the song was playing.

I can’t live without you, I can’t live without you, baby  
I can’t live without you, I can’t live without you, baby, oh baby

Someone called for help. Lestrade, who usually didn’t deal with auto accidents, had severally pissed off his boss and was now being forced to go out on runs instead of solving murders. But right now he was staring at a black car and a busted up man hanging out of it.

“Oh god.” He whispered. “Sherlock!”

Donovan looked at the car and gasped. She may not like him, but she didn’t want to see him like this. And now he was broken on the road in front of her.

“Donovan!” Lestrade yelled. “Get a helicopter here! We need to get him to a hospital!” Donovan went back to a car and called for a helicopter. Lestrade rode in it with Sherlock. But Sherlock didn’t wake up on the way there.

The highway won’t hold you tonight  
The highway don’t know you’re alive  
The highway don’t care if you’re all alone  
But I do, I do  
The highway won’t dry your tears  
The highway don’t need you here  
The highway don’t care if you’re coming home  
But I do, I do

John had just got out of the shower and was drying his hair when Mrs. Hudson knocked. Normally, her knocks were soft and calm, but now, it was frantic and loud. John sighed and figured there was probably just another mouse in her flat. He opened the door. She had large tears falling down her face.

“Mrs. Hudson?” John asked, looking at her. “What’s wrong?”

“John...there’s been an accident.” She said. “With Sherlock.”

John’s world crashed around him as he heard that. He quickly dressed and left with Mrs. Hudson to go to the hospital.

I can’t live without you, I can’t live without you, baby  
I can’t live without you, I can’t live without you, baby, oh baby

The helicopter landed at the hospital. Lestrade jumped out and helped them get the gurney out. Sherlock was rushed to the ER where they began taking care of him, making sure that nothing was too badly damaged. Sherlock groaned softly as they poked and prodded him. Lestrade walked into the hospital, bought himself a cup of coffee, and waited for any news.

The highway don’t care  
The highway don’t care  
The highway don’t care  
But I do, I do

Mrs. Hudson and John found Lestrade in the waiting room. He told them what had happened. John was so lost as he set there, waiting for any news on Sherlock. He wished they had never fought. He wished he wouldn’t have gotten so mad at him about a stupid experiment. He wished that he could just have Sherlock back so he could apologize to him and they could go back to the way things were.

I can’t live without you, I can’t live without you, baby  
I can’t live without you, I can’t live without you, baby, oh baby

Sherlock was put in a room to recover. He coughed weakly and tried to focus. The doctor was talking to John and the others while Sherlock opened his eyes and looked around. He was pretty much okay, but he was sore and would be for awhile. He was just glad that he had survived.

The highway don’t care   
The highway don’t care  
The highway don’t care  
But I do, I do 

John walked into Sherlock’s room. Sherlock opened his eyes and looked up at him. John was quickly at his side. They looked at each other.

“I’m sorry.” They said at the same time. They both smiled at each other.

I can’t live without you, I can’t live without you, baby

The End


End file.
